


Taken For Granted

by Dandy_Denise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy_Denise/pseuds/Dandy_Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never wanted it to become like this. Here I am sprawled out across the floor after being pushed down the stairs. Yep, I’ll never take his kindness for granted again… If there’s an “again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After taking the LSAT, this idea popped in my head and I started writing this story. The prologue will start in the present, and chapter one starts in the past working its way up to the present. If you like, review and send kudos, and I’ll reward you with vanilla bean frappes. Everyone loves those, right? (wink, wink)

Xxx TAKEN FOR GRANTED xxX

I never wanted it to become like this. Here I am sprawled out across the floor after being pushed down the stairs. Me, Eren Jeager. I probably would be unconscious if I were any other man. I probably wouldn’t be in this situation if I were any other man.

I watch the angry, charcoal eyes glare as the being in possession of them edge closer to me. Step by step. Slowly. He takes each step slowly as if he was a predator sizing up his prey. I thought about getting up to fight again. However, my chakra level had quickly depleted due to exerting all of my energy in the beginning of the fight. Did I just say chakra? Seriously, why am I even thinking of my wording at this point in time? I'm a member of the Survey Corps, not the Grammar Police. Maybe I could get up and run. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. As if reading my thoughts, he stops in the middle of the stairs.

“Levi,” I yell with the taste of blood in my mouth, “I was stupid! This violence is pointless! You don’t have to seek revenge on me. I won’t make the same mistake again!”

The said being’s eyes begin to soften before he closes them. Yes! I think I can talk some sense into him. I have been told numerous times that I have a way with words. Alright, so maybe that was only one time when I convinced a majority of my peers to join the Survey Corps but can I at least give myself some credit?

“Eren,” he begins.

I slowly roll my body over until I am on my hands and knees. When did my breath become so short? It hurts, but I stand up and extend my hand to him. “Levi, I’m stupid and I don’t deserve you in my life after how far I’ve pushed you. Will you forgive me?” Still standing with his eyes closed, he takes a deep breath as if contemplating. I sluggishly make my way up the stairs towards him. I don’t want to ruin the moment but I’m tired of fighting.

“Eren,” he begins again. I look up as his eyes pop open revealing black and red irises. Great. Just freaking great. The gates to hell have just opened within his eyes and here he is about to give me a first class ticket. Even Jean would pity me if he saw the sight before me. Mikasa would bring me back to life after this just to kill me again for landing myself in this situation.

“I hate you.” is all he states before charging towards me. I imagine the house being lit by a fiery hue emitting from him.

Yep, I’ll never take his kindness for granted again… If there’s an “again.”


	2. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted the first chapter yesterday but I'm so into this that I couldn't stop writing.

If you are not already in the Survey Corps or a trainee, being called to the Commander Shadis’s office was a big thing. I wanted to ask Armin’s grandfather if he had any idea of what exactly was going on. But, knowing how my best friend is, I decided not to. He would tell my sister, Mikasa, and both of them were worry warts. Mikasa and I, at our age, faced many losses. Armin’s grandfather took us in, but it didn’t make things hurt any less. If we were tough enough to face the death of our loved ones, I was tough enough to face whatever the Commander Shadis would throw my way.

As his guards open the door to the office, I cannot help but to smile at seeing the old man. Maybe he is extending to me an early invitation to join. Yeah, right. Wishful thinking on my behalf. But my mother always told me that if I could dream something, I could achieve it. “Commander Shadis, it is an honor to be in your presence.” He stares into my eyes. “Sir,” I add as an afterthought.

“Jeager, take a seat. This is a matter of importance and we don’t have much time.”

I look at the commander and gulp. As I sit in one of the two chairs in front of him, I notice there is someone occupying the other. He’s quite pale. His undercut hair is dark like ink with bangs that frames his face. He is small, yet muscular. I remember seeing him around a few times. _Levi._

The same Levi who I admired. My mother used to spend the extra money we had on milk whenever she could because I told her I aspired to become strong like him. She said milk would give me strong bones. As much as I hated the taste of it, I would gulp down every bit until the last drop hoping to become strong like him. Now that she’s gone, Armin’s grandfather tries to feed me enough to where I still have meat on my bones. Levi isn’t the biggest, but there’s no doubt that he is pure lean. I don’t think a being like him can possess any amount of fat. Each time that I see Levi, I can recognize that blank look in his eyes. _The look of loss. The look of loneliness_.

“Thank you two for being able make it here today. Eren, I’m sure you are wondering why you were called here.” I stare ahead. “I’m not sure if you are aware of your… ‘abilities’.”  


Abilities? “Do you mean that I’m extremely smart?”

“Jeager,” he says in a warning voice. I know not to interrupt him again. “As I stated before, you possess special abilities that are _‘different’_. Some might even say that those abilities are magical. As you may know, Wall Shina is the only district that has already transitioned with the times. They have newer technologies like computers.”

My mouth forms an “o” shape from being in awe. I’m not sure what a computer is, but it sure sounds fancy. It amazes me how much humanity can advance within these walls.

“As the times have changed, the people within the different districts haven’t. I, along with the fellow commanders in the military, tried to usher in a new generation where our past could be forgotten. The other commanders of the military considered technology to be a luxury, however, they are willing to implement the idea within Wall Rose if that means distracting the people. ”

“How does that apply to someone of my standing sir?” I ask in a voice that is a little too excited for Levi’s liking. I notice the way he rolled his eyes as I spoke.

“That is where my trusted officer will come on,” Commander Shadis states motioning to the now opening door.

In walks in another familiar face. Erwin Smith. 6’2. Blonde hair, icy blue eyes. Even his thick eyebrows look polished.

“Good afternoon, Mr Jeager,” he speaks as he rounds the desk to stand by Commander Shadis. He gives a salute to which Commander Shadis replies to with a silent nod. It makes me realize how undisciplined I may have looked because I did not greet anyone with a salute upon entering the room. “Levi,” is the brief greeting he gives to said man. Levi begins to inspect imaginary dirt under his nails.

“It is not public knowledge yet, but Commander Shadis will be retiring tomorrow,” Erwin continues. This seems to catch Levi’s attention. “I will be his successor. Therefore, it was my first order of business to devise a plan to defeat the titans. Before my father’s death, he was a teacher. When he wasn’t writing out lesson plans, he was using the information provided to him to come up with ‘theories.’ I decided to use the one that he confided to me as the basis of my plan of action.”

Levi huffs in annoyance. “Spit it out Erwin.” It is blatant disrespect that he seems to show to Erwin. I can’t believe that he’s acting this way in front of Commander Shadis, but I guess the commander isn’t bothered because the disrespect is not directed towards him. I know I am not the most respectful, but I am also not currently baring the title of _“Humanities Strongest.”_

Erwin continued. “Before, I was rudely interrupted, I’m sure Commander Shadis made you both aware that the higher ups in the military are going to use technology to distract the people. That is because some citizens are becoming aware of their special ‘abilities.’ Those abilities are bloodline limits. Many years ago, families were banned from teaching the youth about them. However, with the recent fall of Wall Maria, it is my belief that a few may have broken those rules and become rogue.”

I swallowed my spit. “What does that have to do with titans?”

Erwin beams a smile my way. It’s amazing how it seems that all thirty two teeth are perfectly aligned in his mouth. I remember when Armin had that one tooth that stacked on top of another. He would still give his toothy smile regardless of what the bullies would say to him. Erwin begins to speak again. “I’m glad you noticed the connection I was trying to make. Before the recent breach of Wall Maria, the last time we had titans attack was slightly before the law went into effect banning further practices of bloodline limits.”

He mentioned the “breach.” The same breach where my mom was killed and my father disappeared. However, I can’t focus on that right now. Now is the time to ask my most important question. Looking between Commander Shadis and Erwin, I ask, “How does all of this apply to me?” I know I sound like a broken record.

I think Levi may have noticed because he is the one to supply me with an answer. “You brat, obviously you have a technique inherited by blood that Blondie thinks will be able to control titans.”

My face pales. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to be able to control titans to destroy them. I remember watching a titan snap my mom in half and eat her as if she was a piece of gum. I want to destroy them by any means necessary. However, I am just a normal boy. I _can’t_ possess any special powers.

“Levi,” Commander Shadis says in a warning tone.

“…Is quite correct,” Erwin starts again to save the awkward situation. “As a matter of fact, I have already proven the existence of Levi’s abilities by which gives me reason to promote him to leader of the Special Operations Squad. Not everyone is blessed to have such abilities, Eren. And we have been working to research those of documented bloodlines so that we may start early training. It is with my great honor that I extend a hand to you to start said training.”

My world freezes. Here I am being invited to start early training so that I can one day serve beside my idol. I would be placed within Levi’s squad. I would be able to work under his orders and prove to him my strength. And most importantly, he would be by my side as I avenge my mother’s death. Armin and Mikasa more than likely would call me a suicidal squirrel, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I can start early and work my way through the ranks. And one day, maybe, Levi will see me as his equal. “I would like to start whenever I am able to, Sir!”

Erwin gives Commander Shadis a grin, which he nods to in return. Levi stands and give the two a salute before turning towards me. Leaning down into my ear, I could notice the bags under his eyes. The bags contradict his youthful appearance. I wonder how old he is anyway. “I believe in you, Jeager. This is an opportunity that I hope you do not take for granted. ”


End file.
